lollolololpediafandomcom-20200213-history
King Harkinian
King Harkinian ﻿ King Harkinian of Hyrule otherwise simply known as The King is the obese, unintelligent, but lovable ruler of Hyrule. Although he starred in two obscure CD-i games, The Legend Of Zelda: The Faces of Evil and The Wand of Gamelon, He is chiefly known for his appearances in thousands of YouTube Poops. Personality The King, is the unkwon ruler of Hyrule, he is Zelda's Daddy, dinner-obsessed, loves his Wii, has a ship that sails in the morning, and likes to say "Mah Boi" Early Life Young Sir Harkinian of Hyrule was born in the ??? of ???? of year ????? in Ordon Village, Hyrule (before he became king) Ever since he was a baby, he loved dinner. Born with a rare disease known as "Bearded Baby Syndrome" (BBS), Harkinian was often looked at with scorn. Instead of joyous cries of, "What an adorable baby!" the Burger King received remarks such as, "Could you shave your baby, please?" and "Wow, I bet when he grows up he'll be fat and wonder what's for dinner all the time." about his first born son. This disease eventually led into the King having a rough teenage life, and eventually forced him into having plastic surgery later in life. However, due to Hyrule's poor medical treatment, the plastic surgeon somehow ended up darkening the King's skin tone along with removing his beard. He was black to about age 16.After that he started getting white patches on his face, which probably were caused by bad dinner. At about 19 he just got treatment to make all of his skin white instead of having the white patches. As a child, the king was quite effeminate, preferring to play with girls and do such girlie actives as jumping rope, playing with barbie dolls, wearing dresses, going shopping, painting fingernails, and wondering what's for dinner. This obviously displeased Harkinian's father, the Burger King, who attempted to make his son more manly by exposing him to more masculine recreations and "beating teh ghey" out of him. This proved successful, and by the king's teenage years, Harkinian became a noted womanizer, having several mistresses. Invasion of Koridai ﻿The Invasion of Koridai http://uncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gangmahboi.jpgYou bitches don't know bout Mah Boi!While King Harkinian was in his throne room drinking wine, as usual, Link made a rather strange comment about being "bored" with the peace in Hyrule following his countless beat downs of Hyrule's nemesis Ganon. The King in his infinite wisdom explained that boredom is what all true warriors strive for. Since Link wasn't pleased with the boredom, that logically means he isn't a true warrior. Link then wondered what Ganon was up to, since he had foolishly let Ganon live the last time. By unrealistic coincidence, Gwomam (or has he better known by his hundreds of fans, "Squad-Allah!") arrived on his magic carpet (which is every Arab's choice of transportation) and let everyone know that Ganon was indeed up to something. In fact, that devilish pig had seized the island of Koridai! Link just grinned, as usual. The King, who was particularly fond of Koridai's exotic dinners, with Link and a thousand-man army at his command, wondered if there was anything he could do to help. Gwonam looked at Link as if to ask, "Is he serious?" then said to the King, "You can help by defeating Ganon." The King clapped his hands. "What a brilliant idea! But first, let us feast!" "No," said Gwoaman. "There is no time. It is written: Only Link can defeat Ganon." Link decided to grab his best items, including his Burnination Rod, Nukes, and Level-2 Sword, which would enable him to go straight to Ganon's castle without having to go through lots of tedious traveling and puzzle-solving in order to gather the necessary items elsewhere. But Gwonam said there was no time for him to run upstairs to his room, for Ganon would become ruler of everything in a matter of minutes. Thus, Link set off on his quest with nothing but his clothes to save Hyrule. The King decided to stay at home and ponder such deep philosophical questions as "What's for dinner?" and "What makes a good dinner?" and "Is there an objective standard by which all dinners are judged?" Zelda was ordered to endure his thinking aloud for refusing to kiss Link, and she nearly lost her mind. Discography *''Party -1993'' *''MAI BOI!! - 1994'' *''True Warriors - 1999'' *''DINNER - 2000'' *''Wonderin' what's for dinner? - 2003'' *''Sing Like the King (album) - 2010'' *''State Of Nintendo* - 2011'' *If You Don't Want To Wait Listen To King's New Single from his latest album (Sing Like The King) called "I Rule Hyrule". Premiere For Music Video Was On YTPMV Channel On May 8. You Can Hear The Single On Youtube *King also stated that on new album won't be a lot of rapping like in previous albums. In this album will be more Nu Metal, Techno, Rapcore and Power Pop. He also named all that as one genre called Dinner Metal. *King announced that the final name of the album will be State Of Nintendo and he stated that material is almost over and he will Category:Characters - Male Category:Characters and People from Youtube Memes Category:Legend of Zelda Category:CD-i characters Category:People who love Dinner